


By my beard

by murmfiction



Series: By my beard [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield (Implied) - Freeform, Elf/Dwarf, Love/Hate, M/M, Madness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thranduil of Mirkwood/Thorin Oakenshield, Thranduil/Thorin - Freeform, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmfiction/pseuds/murmfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is imprisoned in Mirkwood. The elvenking always gets what he wants; unfortunately mister Baggins never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By my beard pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Thorin being dominated by Thranduil while being in a relationship with Bilbo is requested by a dear friend of mine who role-plays Thorin Oakenshield herself. Thank you dear! (This is going to be my first one shot, I hope you’ll enjoy it though!)
> 
> PS: If you find this incredibly rough and think I’m a fool.. I only try to fulfil my requester’s demands so blame him. *evil laugh*
> 
> ‘..’ are thoughts  
> “..” spoken sentences

Author – Leon ([leonshadow@live.nl](mailto:leonshadow@live.nl))

Title – By my beard

Part – 1/3

Rating - NC-17

Pairing – Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo (Implied)

Summary – AU: Thorin is imprisoned in Mirkwood. The elvenking always gets what he wants; unfortunately mister Baggins never will.

Archive - Our site [www.murmfiction.angelfire.com](http://www.murmfiction.angelfire.com)

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this. 

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

He felt several hands onto him; they lifted him onto a horse after they had disarmed him. They rode into a direction he could not know. His wrists and ankles were tied up. He was blindfolded to make him unable to see where his captors were heading to; and gagged, to prevent him from calling for help.

The only sense he could rely on was his hearing and he heard a lot. He guessed two horses were galloping beside the one he was on. He felt nauseous from the repeating movements: riding and riding for an eternity.. He only heard the three horses galloping constantly, there were no rests taken nor any sounds made.

‘Orcs ride no horses.. Men.. Elves? Could this be a trap to take Erebor from us?!’ He wrestled wildly but his attempts were futile, for he couldn’t do anything without his hands. The hands he felt before they left had tied him to the horse itself. This all was planned perfectly. They knew he wished to scout, he would be on his own and they obviously expected him to wrestle a lot..

He felt the substance which was covering his eyes had been knotted perfectly, he had no headaches nor was he able to get it off.

The gag wasn’t filthy. It probably even was cleaner than most of the clothes he was wearing himself; which only meant one thing: elves. Men and obviously dwarfs, though it’s hard for him to admit it, would be unable to do a job like this in such a precise and careful way.

He could not tell whether it was day or night. He left around the time the sun was setting but he had no idea of how much time had passed ever since. Again after a while he decided to sleep, for he could not stand being conscious in these circumstances. It felt as if he were to throw up any second and he was exhausted.

Like any other dwarf, even in this situation, he easily fell asleep and allowed his mind to rest. He had to be sharp when they would arrive wherever they were taking him.

He arose from his sleep when he felt those familiar hands on him. It did not take him a long time to realise they had stopped riding. He was lifted from the horse and placed with both feet onto the ground. He growled and wrestled again; even after a long rest not much sharpness was to be seen from this dwarf.

Thanks to the wrestling though he was able to feel one of the bodies who stood beside him. A muscled but rather skinny leg was all he could feel but it said more than enough about the creature.

He was brought into a place which felt warmer than his own halls. He frowned but remained calm for now. He had found out what he wished to know for now. He might be strong but fighting multiple elves in this position wouldn’t even be considered wise by dwarfs.

They kept walking and kept pulling him along. He hated it. He felt like an object being carried, he could walk himself, could he not?!

Finally they let go of him in a rather rough way, for they threw him onto a bed which felt gigantic when he clumsily crawled over it to escape. He felt a huge but skinny-shaped hand grab his ankle and pull him back with huge force after it had cut the rope which held his ankles together.

Another figure had allowed its body to rest onto the soft mattress.

He lay onto his back now with one leg in the air and a tall frame resting upon his upper body. He felt the figure was leaning with his elbow onto the mattress on one side of his body but the figure kept holding his ankle. He felt long and soft hair resting upon his chest and a soft breath against his cheek.

“Thorin Oakenshield…”

‘Of all people..’ Thorin felt the man above him have a grin playing on his lips. He often had the tendency to despise people easily but the voice which had spoken to him belonged to the one he had repelled most of all.

He would’ve shouted at him if he could, but Thranduil preferred to see his captive’s facial expressions only; for those showed him more than enough. The elf could not help though, to unfold the blindfold. Seeing Thorin’s fire-filled eyes of anger was the icing on the cake.

The dwarf started wrestling and kicking wildly but no one of his height, and probably even the elf’s own race, would be able to win from Thranduil of Mirkwood in this position. Thranduil moved the dwarf more straight onto the bed and tied the dwarf’s ankles to two bedposts. Then also his wrists, which still were tied together, to the opposing side of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sees Thranduil's madness and he doesn't like one bit of it. Thranduil finds it too boring and brings him to a more exciting place..

Author – Leon ([leonshadow@live.nl](mailto:leonshadow@live.nl))

Title – By my beard

Part – 2/3

Rating - NC-17

Pairing – Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo (Implied)

Summary – AU: Thorin is imprisoned in Mirkwood. The elvenking always gets what he wants; unfortunately mister Baggins never will.

Archive - Our site [www.murmfiction.angelfire.com](http://www.murmfiction.angelfire.com)

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this. 

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

 

**Chapter 2**

Thorin stared up at those bright blue eyes as he felt the tall frame rest upon his chest again. The golden-haired elf’s face showed no sign of emotion anymore. “It’s a pleasure to see you again..” Thranduil’s voice sounded as beautiful as always, filled with a deep and smooth tone. Thorin felt a shiver run down his spine and looked nerved away. The dwarf felt the soft structure from Thranduil’s tunic against his skin after the elf had loosened his belt and pulled up his tunic.

The elf moved away for a second but returned with rough sounds of clothes being torn by a knife. Thorin felt his tunic being removed completely, followed by his trousers and undergarment. Everything went incredibly rough and quick which almost made him think Thranduil had lost his mind. He felt the icy touches of a knife along his skin and looked down in panic but the elvenking instantly pushed his head back with one of his big hands.

“You could’ve at least sent me a message about your relation with the halfling.. Thorin.. The last time I laid my eyes upon you, you told me this “wedding” wasn’t serious at all..” The elvenking said calmly but his eyes showed some kind of madness as he stared at the way his knife made dark red wheals on his captive’s skin. He never allowed the knife to pierce the dwarf’s skin; he managed to keep it on the edge, just as his sanity.

“I have waited for your return, though you never came. I can wait forever, though you cannot. As a mortal you should know that!” Thranduil’s voice rose out of nowhere and the knife pierced the skin of Thorin’s thigh, causing the dwarf to shock and scream of shock. He expected the king to kill him right there but the elf was all quiet again.

Thorin could feel the elf’s breath, which had quickened for a brief moment, against his belly. The elf let go of Thorin’s head and now Thorin saw Thranduil stared at his blood as if he were hypnotised by it. Thranduil’s face showed no emotion, though his eyes did, and the trembling of the elf’s body showed this as well.

Thranduil’s eyes were widened and filled with his soul, which usually was hidden but now clearly visible to the dwarf. So many things he had gone through.

Fear.

Thorin was in the hands of.. A mad man? No, Thorin would not call this man a lunatic. Thranduil, as weird as he was, was one of the wisest souls he knew. He gasped as he suddenly felt another small cut being made in his other thigh. Muffled sounds escaped the dwarf’s lips, for the dwarf wished to calm him down but he couldn’t. The soul had disappeared from his eyes again, hidden safely.

Thranduil was aware of the brief moment he had been “gone”. He did not like one bit of it. He wanted to make Thorin bleed as the dwarf had made him bleed from the inside.

“You will stay with me now, no matter what that halfling of yours will do.” Thranduil spoke with correctly suppressed anger.

Thranduil crawled backwards and made only a few tiny cuts in the bottom of the dwarvenking’s feet. It hurt tremendously much but Thorin managed to deal with it quickly, for he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and simply started thinking of Erebor, his realm. Thranduil cut the ropes of his captive’s feet and kissed his way up the dwarf’s legs.

Thorin saw how Thranduil threw the knife into one of the walls and felt the pressure of the elf’s body on him return. He felt kisses on his chest and a hand stroking through the hair which covered his belly.

The elf knew the dwarf’s feelings, whether physically or mentally, precisely. The pain Thorin first had received was to be replaced by the tenderness of the king’s touches. Soft and low gasps escaped the dwarf’s lips as he felt his length being stroked in a maddeningly slow way.

Thranduil had all the time he wished to have, and he would make use of that as well; or wouldn’t he?

The elvenking sucked onto one of the dwarf’s nipples while playing with the other one and finally he removed his own tunic, under tunic but not his leggings. He wrapped both of his arms around Thorin’s back and moved his bare chest along the dwarf’s.

Thorin felt their crotches meet, causing his length to grow rapidly as he felt Thranduil’s nipples harden against his chest. Their difference in sizes was maddening, for they couldn’t meet both their chests and crotches at the same time. The elvenking started gasping but kept his eyes wide open. Thorin felt guilty for betraying Bilbo; he hated his body for enjoying this so he denied the situation he was in and held his eyes shut.

Thranduil smiled as he felt the dwarf’s bulge against his leggings, pulled the gag down to Thorin’s neck and kissed the dwarf deeply. Thorin did not wrestle, his lips were parted already, but he did not kiss him back. The elvenking invaded Thorin’s mouth with his tongue while letting his soft lips tenderly take care of the dwarf’s.

Thranduil broke the kiss and kept staring down at the dwarf. Thorin had opened his eyes and looked up at him. “Thranduil I am-..” “Yours.” Thranduil finished. Thorin sighed and turned his head away from him. “I’m sorry, Thranduil, but I ain’t yours. I fell in love with Bilbo.”

“That’s a pity then, because you won’t see Bilbo anymore. I will make you remember all the love you showed me.” The elvenking spoke and removed his leggings, sighing in a relieved way as his own throbbing length was freed from its cage.

Thorin instantly looked back at the king and widened his eyes as he saw the elf’s length only a few inches away of his hole. He glared at the elvenking’s face again, frowning, for it revealed none of the elf’s ideas.

Thranduil started jerking him off again but stopped in only a few strokes. “I won’t do you in here, it’d be boring..” Thranduil spoke as if he were talking to himself. He released the dwarf from the bed but made sure his wrists were tied together. Thranduil rose from his bed and pulled the dwarf up as well, grinning when he heard the dwarf moan in pain.

“I can’t walk like this you fool!” Thorin exclaimed and sat down onto the bed again, the cuts in his feet were too painful for him to walk on. He frowned and wiped some blood from his thighs. “Then you’ll crawl.” Thranduil jerked him onto the floor, forcing him on his knees only, for Thorin wouldn’t be able to use his hands like this anyway. He held the rope around the dwarf’s wrists and slowly walked out of his room.

The dwarvenking followed him while moaning in pain, he felt his own skin rubbing along the open cuts of his thighs which made him try to crawl with his legs spread. This however failed, for he could not crawl fast enough like that. He felt some eyes staring at him but did not dare to have a look back at him.

His length somehow had remained hard for all this time, and stood up as proud as Thranduil did himself. Thranduil walked in pride through the corridors as if he had conquered the world. He allowed Thorin to take his time, for it’d be a torture already, whether quick or not, to crawl this distance.

Thorin saw a few guards and looked away as he entered the hall where he was brought when he arrived in Mirkwood. Thranduil guided him to the middle of it and let the dwarf go. He walked up the stairs to his throne and settled down. The elf didn’t appear to be naked at all, for his perfect body was covered with a coat of pure amusement.


	3. By my beard pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds pleasure in pain, and guilt in pleasure. Thranduil will not forgive him that easily.

Author – Leon ([leonshadow@live.nl](mailto:leonshadow@live.nl))

Title – By my beard

Part – 3/3

Rating - NC-17

Pairing – Thorin/Thranduil, Thorin/Bilbo (Implied)

Summary – AU: Thorin is imprisoned in Mirkwood. The elvenking always gets what he wants; unfortunately mister Baggins never will.

Archive - Our site [www.murmfiction.angelfire.com](http://www.murmfiction.angelfire.com)

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, for they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not intend to make no money of this. 

Feedback - Would love to have some feedback.

A/N and warnings - This story contains several kinds of dark fantasy and deals with disturbing matters like, graphic rape, torture, graphic violence, humiliation etc.

 

**Chapter 3**

There he was: on his knees, before the elf who had waited for ages just to receive his love again. He saw none of the guards react to this insane happening and he hated it.

“Now say it.” Thranduil said emotionlessly as if it were obvious what Thorin was supposed to say, but the dwarf had no clue.

“I-I’m very.. sorry, for everything I’ve done to you…” Thorin spoke softly, in contrast to the scream he received as an answer. “Are you a FOOL?!” Thranduil remained seated on his throne but to Thorin the elf’s soul felt as if it were torturing the dwarf’s body constantly. “Say to me what you’re supposed to say!..” The elvenking’s voice and mind calmed down slowly as he kept staring at his captive.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.. Thranduil..” Thorin looked up at him now, almost afraid to see the elf’s next reaction, which turned out to be weirdly surprising.

“You must ask me to marry me.” Thranduil looked emotionless again but narrowed his eyes as he did not hear any words come from the dwarvenking.

Thorin felt a pressure on him which even could be considered worse than the loss of the Arkenstone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, turning his head down.

“Thranduil of Mirkwood.. Will you marry me?”

The elvenking showed a smile of true happiness for a brief second which had not been seen by anyone, not even by one of the guards. His face turned emotionless again as he answered calmly. “Of course I will, now come.”

Thorin looked up at him after he had opened his eyes again. He sighed and crawled up the stairs by using his elbows and knees only. Thranduil let him sit down between his legs as he stroked the dwarf’s cheeks. Thorin’s beard looked messed up but he couldn’t care less, to him Thorin always looked intriguing. He easily lifted him onto his lap and claimed his lips once again, holding him closely now. The elf’s lips curled up when he felt the dwarf’s length hadn’t shrunk.

He forced Thorin’s feet on each side of him as he again rubbed his crotch along his captive’s but he wasn’t very patient anymore. He allowed his manhood to slide further, between Thorin’s cheeks. Thorin couldn’t keep balance and was forced to lean forwards against his captor’s chest. He knew he couldn’t escape this.

The elvenking gasped as he felt the tightness of the dwarf around the top of his length. Thorin tensed and clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes but he made no sound for he did not wish to do so in front of any of those guards. Thranduil decided to punish him for not making any sound for him and moved his throbbing length way further inside him. Thorin screamed in pain as he felt this wave of fire through his body and moved more against the hands which were squeezing into his firm cheeks.

“Stop this Thranduil!” “Relax, my love, you will be fine.”

Thranduil felt a warm dark red liquid easing his way in. He hadn’t expected Thorin to feel this amazingly tight and it only encouraged him to go on. He moved only further and, when the dwarf really thought he’d tear in two, he started moving the small but strong body up and down.

Thorin felt tears well up in his eyes and clenched his teeth, moaning loudly as his body was being invaded over and over again. His thighs painfully rubbed along Thranduil but for some kind of reason his body only started heating up. His gasps quickened and the pain changed into pleasure as his pleasure spot was hit constantly. His erection rubbed along the pale skin of the other king.

He had forgotten about the guards and about Bilbo, for his mind was only filled with pleasure. He lifted his head and stared up at the light coming through roof and started moving himself. The elvenking gasped in a heavy but slow way while their movements, thanks to Thorin, quickened. He grinned wickedly and bit into one of Thorin’s nipples which caused a shock of pain to flow through the dwarf’s nervous system and instantly a yelp escaped the dwarf’s lips.

Thorin’s cheeks turned red due to the smacks he received repeatedly. Screams of pleasure filled the halls of Mirkwood but no one came to have a look and no guards moved an inch. Sweat dripped along both of their skins and finally Thorin felt himself being filled up with the lovejuice of the man below him after he had heard a sharp and loud moan from him. Only a few thrusts more brought Thorin over the edge. He spilled himself over Thranduil’s chest and collapsed on top of him.

His body was one big mess.

The pain in his thighs and feet slowly returned as he looked down at the nipple Thranduil bit in, which was covered in blood. He tasted dried tears in his beard but he ignored it and stared at his wrists which were bleeding from the rope. All he could feel now was embarrassment and guilt. ‘Bilbo..’ Thorin almost begged Mahal to see his hobbit when he’d open his eyes. He didn’t dare to open them but his hopes were broken when he felt the large hands on his chest.

“If I can’t have you, no one can.” He heard Thranduil’s voice in his mind and widened his eyes when he was pushed off the throne.

He saw tears running down the perfectly shaped face, leaving eyes which again showed his soul, his pain. He felt the cold floor touch his skin and his sight go **black.**

 


End file.
